At Home with the Lanes
by Golden Suze
Summary: 7 months into his retirement, for a second time, Brian is slowly adapting to the many changes in his life. He has joined a Charity Cycling group and is attending an Adult Learners College. When Sandra and Gerry come over to visit, they reminisce about the past and talk about what the future may bring for them. Lighthearted fun all the way.
1. 7 Months Later

**Seeing as I missing Brian and Esther not being in New Tricks anymore, I've chosen to do a fanfic about the two of them. It's more of what Brian did next after UCOS and how the changes in his life have affected him - him and Esther becoming grandparents and getting to having a catch up with Gerry and Sandra.**

* * *

><p><strong>At Home with the Lanes<strong>

**Chapter 1**

It was now 7 months on from when Brian lasted worked for UCOS and despite still deeply missing the place and the daily cycle to the building where the office was, Brian was gradually adapting to retirement for a second time. He had joined a Charity Cycling group known as the 60's Dreammaker Riders, he normally cycled with them two days a week on a Tuesday and Friday morning. On a Monday and Wednesday, he attended an Adult Learners Community Centre, where he studied two classes, a For the Love of French class and a British History class.

Today was Thursday. so he didn't really have anything to do and he had free time on his hands. Brian was indulging in an online intriguing game of Solitaire on his computer in the living room. Esther arrived home with some happy news.

"Guess what Brian, we've been invited to a Fireworks display on Foremount Hill tomorrow evening."

"What?! Oh love, you know Scampi doesn't like any loud fireworks. He's scared to death of them."

"Well then maybe this is his one and only chance of overcoming his fear of them. You know Susan who runs the fish and chip shop in Alexander Street, told me the other day, that she took her Yorkshire Terrier out to watch the New Year fireworks and this actually helped her dog to relax more, while watching the fireworks. Well if you ask me, I think it's very therapeutic. " Esther patiently tried to make him see sense, with regards to her suggestion.

"There's bound to be other ways of making a dog feel less scared of fireworks nowadays." Brian highlighted one or two of these ways and means, in which he had read about in one of the dog magazines he was currently reading.

"We're going and that's final, anyway you can't miss another one. Remember last year's one, you spent the evening, giving Scampi a long overdue wash in the bathroom and how he then left a damp pore marks all along the upstairs landing." She was more than happy to remind him of this.

"Oh yes, how can I forget, Scampi running downstairs, still soaking wet and running at Steve once I opened the door to him and Gerry...he nearly knocked him off his feet, on our front doorstep." Brian grinned and snorted, as soon as he started to reminisce about this very funny incident. "You ended up giving Gerry the task of cleaning and drying Scampi and you made me put Steve's jacket in the washing machine and then the dryer.."

"I had to. Otherwise he would have gone home smelling of dog mess..." She said, stating the obvious of what might have happened, if she hadn't offered to wash and dry his jacket for him. " Still he did take quite a fancy to one of your old jackets. As far as I can remember, I don't think he even gave it back to you." She remarked. After bringing this up, she was surprised to see that he wasn't making such a fuss at all, about how unhappy he was about the fact, he didn't get this jacket back.

"No he didn't. To tell the truth, I actually I wasn't too fussed about Steve not returning it." Brian admitted, with some honesty. Soon enough he conceded and agreed to accompany her to the fireworks display on Foremount Hill. "I might as well, stop behaving like a right grump shouldn't I and start embracing everyday things a lot more, from now on eh." In that oh so clever clogs mind of his, Brian was measuring up a few slip-ups which he had made the unfortunate mistake of making throughout the years - making the biggest ones of all, with resuming his heavy drinking and risking his career by punching Commander Embleton because he believed he had covered up a death in custody. Perhaps making a fresh start with his life, might prevent him from making the same mistakes again.

**xxxx**

The next morning there was an unexpected knock at the front door, Brian presumed it might just be Mark coming over to visit with their grandson. Yet when he did eventually open the door, he was surprised to see that it wasn't Mark, it was in fact Sandra and Gerry. In her left hand she was grasping a bottle of Sparkling Muscat non alcoholic wine and in Gerry's right hand he was holding a heavy bag of sweets and a few caramel biscuit squares.

"Mind if we come in, Bri? or are you going to stand there looking like you've just seen the ghost of Shergar." Gerry cried out with a little bit of laughter at his comment and his friend's easy-to-read reaction.

"Oh don't mind Gerry, he's in one of his good vibration day moods. An old girlfriend's invited him to the opening of her first restaurant and of course he's thinking he's got a shot at getting back into her good books because he was the one who apparently dumped her, when they were dating each other over thirty years ago." Sandra flashed a smile at her embarrassed looking colleague and friend.

"Of course you can both come in. Anyhow what brings the two of you around here?" Brian asked them, as they stepped through the doorway and into his house.

"Well seeing as the office isn't accessible for the next four days because the computers have literally crashed and Strickland thought he could reward the team because of all our excellent work, by giving us a nice few days off. I just wanted to see how you've been and what you're up to nowadays. I think it's nice to have a catch up now and again."

"Why's Gerry here then?" He asked, after glancing between the two visitors.

"Same reason as the Guv'nor. Look let's face it, that place hasn't been the same without you for many months now and you haven't had much contact with me in the last two months. I'm only worried about you, that's all." Gerry commented, sharing his thoughts out loud forthrightly.

"Oh, I didn't think the both of you were thinking about me as much. I've joined a Charity Cycling group, I've even made two friends. Seems I share a few things in common with them - the three of us share a love for Railway train sets and obviously our loves for football and cycling." Brian said, this brought a smile from him, while he was wiping and cleaning his glasses.

"Ah that explains why you're still wearing your muddy Lycra shorts then" Gerry pointed this obvious observation out. "Anyway since when did you start wearing them?, they look like very tight football shorts on you." He was full of very annoying questions at that moment and this didn't impress Sandra nor Brian very much after they both individually acknowledged this.

"Esther made me wear them, she said I couldn't very well wear my leggings one because I'd rip them to piece, while I'd be cycling quicker than usual." He informed them. As a matter of fact, he knew Gerry was exactly right for once, as these ones he was wearing, did happen to feel like very tight football shorts.

"I'm not surprised she made you wear them." Gerry jokingly remarked.

"Gerry!" Sandra shouted at him, a little louder than she expected herself to do so. Honestly this new too laid back and cheeky side of him was starting to annoy her more lately. Whoever this ex was of his, she hoped that this woman wasn't giving him any false hope of a reunion between the two of them and hopefully that this woman was only wishing for the pair of them to stay friends instead.

"Seems I haven't missed much then." Brian burst out laughing, knowing he couldn't keep a straight face for more than five minutes. He could tell Gerry's behaviour hadn't changed much since they last spoke to each other and that Sandra was trying to not to keep snapping at her UCOS colleague. It was down to one or two things; either she had some love life problems she hadn't gotten round to sorting out yet or she had been thinking of moving on herself, from working for UCOS.

**End of Chapter**

**Any reviews are welcome**


	2. Catching up

**At Home with the Lanes**

**Chapter 2**

"So how does it feel for you...you know becoming a grandfather for the first time?" Gerry got straight down to asking this one important question, that he felt eager to get off his chest right away. Of course he didn't want to coerce him into revealing detail by detail of it. Sandra walked around the Lanes front living room and started to admire two framed pictures of Mark with his beaming mother and father along with their grandson, which were on view on the mantelpiece.

"Oh it's fantastic Gerry, Mark named his son, my grandson Jake... in full it's Jake Wilson Lane" He wax one very proud grandfather that was for sure and his long-time friends were very happy to see the look of pure happiness written on his face.

"Catchy name...like a footballer's name." Gerry suggested.

"That's what I told Esther too, she said when Jake grows up he should be a Detective like I was and not become a footballer instead. Mark ended up laughing at the both of us debating this, as if we were on one of those TV panel shows . He said it's funny to watch the both of us getting way ahead of ourselves because he remembered me and Esther having the same conversation when he was 7. " Brian continued smiling to himself, it was lovely to see him feeling incredibly relaxed and joyful than ever before.

"Blimey your Mark's got one heck of a good memory hasn't he, seems like he's following in the footsteps of his old man after-all alright." Gerry hinted with a knowing smile. Soon enough he finally decided to take a seat in the living room, well he couldn't very well remain standing for too long while he was talking.

"Absolutely. So anyway how things going at UCOS since I retired? How's Danny fitting in within the team?" Not wishing to elaborate any further on details of what great joys and delights being a grandfather brings out of you, Brian decided to ask them how the running of UCOS was going since he left.

"Couldn't be better Brian, except Gerry made a right idiot of himself when Danny first started. He got it into his head that Dan was a spy, sent to collect info on the team. Of course me and Steve had a right laugh about it behind Gerry's back, after Dan was responsible for getting us the result we were looking for, in our reinvestigation into Jim Hockney's murder case." She flashed a smile at her sulky colleague.

"Ah so that explains why you and him, kept mumbling together every-time I entered the office." Not surprisingly he wasn't too happy to hear what she had just said.

"What? No, me and Steve were just discussing nicknames for you and Danny. Dan the Giraffe and The Cockney Dodger..." She grinned and she didn't care too much on whether he was intending to start groan and complain because of this.

"That's suits you, that nickname Gerry." Brian soon participated in with the entertaining conversation.

"Yeah...yeah..alright, no need to keep winding me up." He wasn't enjoying being the butt of everybody's jokes and was hoping they might drop any more mentions, regarding the nicknames Sandra had spoken about.

**xxxxx**

Later on, around mid afternoon, the three of them were reminiscing about a few reinvestigation cases that they had previously solved, no thanks to Brian. At least taking the opportunity to share her feelings more importantly, eventually helped Sandra to unwind and lighten up. She was loving this opportunity she had now at this moment, in simply being her normal self and by getting to unleash this sociable and outgoing side of her, while she was sitting amongst her much respected friends.

"Blimey I've never seen you look so different before Guv'nor, you know...once you've stopped shouting and swearing at me." Gerry said, as a matter of fact he wasn't actually too surprised to see her, letting her hair down seeing as they were going to be out of the UCOS office for another couple of days.

"I like to embrace a sociable lifestyle Gerry, I think it always does the trick for me each and every time, to help me put the stresses of work to one side." Sandra admitted, whilst she looked nonchalant and reflectively. "You should try it yourself Gerry sometime, instead of going to the pub, to get pissed. I'd recommend staying home and popping on a DVD of Life on Mars, then putting your feet up."

"You can borrow my DVD boxset of Life on Mars, if you fancy making a start on watching the first series, Gerry."

"Why do I get the horrible feeling, that you're both trying to encourage me into becoming one of them _Stay at home __blokes, who doesn't nothing but gawk at whatever attractive looking female soap character appears on his TV screen._"

"Oh we wouldn't do anything of the sort Gerry, you have my absolute word." Sandra gave a sneaky wink at Brian when Gerry's back was momentarily turned away from them. They knew between each other that their friend's lifestyle outside of the UCOS office wasn't far from off, from how he just described and pictured what the lifestyle of behaving like a couch potato actually entitles.

Feeling he ought to divert their talk onto something else, Brian soon told them about the plans he had for Bonfire Night that evening. "Esther and me are going to a fireworks display tonight. She said, she doesn't want me hiding in the house this year, not after what happened with last year's Bonfire Night shenanigans."

"Oh yeah, I haven't forgotten that. Poor Steve, he didn't have a cats chance in hell to move out of the way, before Scampi soon set his sights on him." Gerry laughed softly, as soon as he remembered the instant comical expression etched across his Scottish friend's face, the moment Brian's dog went straight for his leg. How he seemed to believe the dog might start doing something naughty and behave disobediently, by humping his leg. However it had taken him by surprise, by using his jacket to wipe it's pores and drying itself off with.

"You know, in a way you weren't helping yourself when you made those dog jokes, the next day in the office. Some of them were certainly a bit offensive, to say the least." Sandra added, this comment practically ended this particular part of the conversation, much quicker than expected.

"So have the both of you got any plans for this evening?" Brian asked, the reason why he was asking, was because he was thinking of asking them to join him, Esther and Scampi for the fireworks display on Foremount Hill later that evening.

"No I haven't, I was just planning on putting my feet up and watching one of my Mrs Brown's Boys DVDs." Sandra confirmed.

"What about you Gerry?" He asked him next.

"I'm afraid, I've been left to my own devices this evening." Gerry did admittedly like seeing the fireworks now and again but what with most of his daughters being on individual holidays, he was now left facing his Bonfire Night alone in 10 years. Nevertheless he didn't mind this happening and was looking forward to making up for it, by taking his daughters and grandchildren to the traditional New Year's Fireworks display by the River Thames.

"I thought you had plans to attend your ex's restaurant opening?"

"Oh no, that's not until tomorrow evening. I'm planning on looking my smartest for that." Gerry hinted, with a charming wink.

"How fancy is this restaurant opening?" Brian asked, he was awfully confused by the manner in which his friend was oddly behaving.

"Believe me, he's been like this since he practically announced it in the office to everyone, the other day. Steve told him, he thought he shouldn't start pinning his hopes on a romantic reunion and maybe he should look elsewhere, if perhaps he was feeling in the mood for love.." She said with a lively smile.

"And of course I ended up telling him, he was talking absolutely bollocks as usual." Gerry chipped in, with this typical comment.

"Well you should know this off by heart, by now - The A-Z of Romantic Dos and Dont's" She responded, Brian seemed to agree with her too, by happily nodding his head in agreement.

"Where did you say, you were gong to be this evening Bri?" He asked, giving a look of intrigue. He gave the distinctive impression that he didn't want to be alone this evening.

"Foremount Hill, it's only five minute walk away from here." Brian said in reply.

"I'll be there later then. What time is it starting?" Gerry asked. Before taking a bite of an Angel cake slice, that was on one of the plates in the living room. Suddenly this caught Brian's attention, he raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"You've changed your tune, is it something I said? 7:30 start, according to what Esther told me."

"Oh go on then, I might as well attend the fireworks display too." Out of the blue, Sandra decided she'd like to come and watch them as well.

"Oh this is brilliant, the old team getting to spend time together again." Brian smiled, feeling as happy as Larry.

**End of Chapter**

**Any reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**At Home with the Lanes**

**Chapter 3**

As a lot of people gathered right along Foremount Hill, to watch the fireworks going off with a bang, Brian was beginning to wish he had made a much better effort for braving the chilly night-time weather. For starters, he couldn't stop shivering while he was waiting round for Sandra and Gerry to arrive together.

Esther she was already having a bit of a go at him, for not wearing his favourite warm overcoat. "No wonder you're shivering love. Don't tell me you did this deliberately, in order for us to head home early? Nice try." She knew for sure, that he would without a doubt, try and pull off the greatest of tricks, with the purpose of getting to have an early night in bed tonight.

"No...no...as long as Scampi's settled and enjoying himself. I'm staying here for the duration, given that Gerry and Sandra are coming to watch the fireworks as well." Brian felt he should stay loyal to the promise, which he had given. His eyes glanced down at her, suddenly and were curious by what they seen next.

"...Do you mind filling me in, on why you're smiling like a Cheshire Cat, love?" He asked, after he happened to catch her red-handed, smirking away to herself. She was always easy to read, whenever she was in one of those cheerful moods of hers.

"Oh...well...I guess I'm beginning to become accustomed, to seeing you coming out of your shell nowadays." She smiled pleasantly and snuggled up against him, just so she was capable of keeping warm.

"Well I have meeting new people and taking retirement one day at a time, to thank for that." He gave her a reassuring smile. A younger male, in his mid 30's, called to over to another male. He was having difficulty trying to find a box of matches.

"Honestly, I'd have conveniently thrown on a well organized and well planned a fireworks display myself." The longer they waited, the more she was starting to believe the organizers of the display were behaving more like time wasters than sensible and trustworthy people.

"Wahey, you tell them Esther." Well someone had to share their thoughts, with regards to what was happening at that moment. Given that nobody else had the strength of character to do so, he was highly pleased to see her taking up the challenge, of voicing her opinion.

Moments later, Sandra and Gerry eventually turned up together. She was wearing her long red overcoat and striped scarf tucked in beneath it. Gerry on the other hand, obviously hadn't actually considered the thought of keeping warm himself for this particular evening . It was hardly surprising to see that he was only wearing a dark blue open necked shirt underneath his short brown leather jacket instead of a scarf and a warmer clothes.

"So when's it all kicking off then?, hopefully soon because I don't fancy being left standing up here for ages, freezing my balls off ." Gerry asked, the comment he mentioned, made it sound like he wasn't feeling up to hanging around on the hill for too long and that he probably wanted to leg it down, in about 5 minutes time.

"The young man over there, he's responsible for doing the honours...what a shame he doesn't have a clue about how to keep a box of matches on him." Esther said. Despite the fact she felt a bit of disappointment, by the lack of preparation from the local council

"Well it just so happens I've got a lighter on me, in my pocket. So I guess, I might have to help the poor lad out." Gerry informed them, he his attentions to the young man standing alongside the bonfire, he walked away from his friends before weaving through a couple of fireworks enthusiasts and then he happily approached

**xxxxx**

Once the fireworks had soon finished, the Lanes, Sandra and Gerry agreed on, going to the nearest pub/restaurant The Trafford Arms. Brian and Esther were both keenly taking a look at what the pub had on their folded menu cards, for main menu and dessert. Meanwhile Gerry was busy using eye flirting techniques with one of the gorgeous barmaids serving behind the counter. While observing her colleague's/friend's very flirty manners, Sandra couldn't resist laughing because of this. Well it certainly was proving to be very fun and enjoyable to watch, getting to witness him, seeking to get the lucky barmaid's attention.

"Good grief, It's like watching a cocky rabbit going to great lengths, to get as many rabbit admirers as possible." She shared her most honest and kindest of thoughts.

"What, are you trying to suggest I flirt like a horny male rabbit?" He wasn't best pleased by her comments and so asked her what she meant by them.

"You do Gerry. Look I've known you for a long, long time and from what I've seen, you waste no time in looking for love. The reason why I know this is because Steve told me, he said you two went to a Speed Dating evening last week." Well she could tell, he always liked to make every attempt possible at finding love at last.

"Yeah he got lucky, I didn't. I had no feedback from any of the single ladies." It soon became crystal clear, as to why he had now started pinning all his hopes on a potential romantic reunion with his ex. He tried not to bore her with the details of why he was hoping to quietening down his ladies man status, by his ultimate quest to find love at last.

"Don't give up yet Gerry. Who knows maybe the love arrow might strike you, when you least expect it." Sandra assured him, advising him not to concede defeat before the first hurdle. The sound of Brian's stomach rumbling brought an end to their comforting conversation.

"Sorry..." He apologized, with a look of embarrassment.

"Why am I not surprised, given that you haven't ate anything for a few hours." Esther smiled to herself, before taking a last look at the menu card she was holding up.

"I know, I didn't even think to make my sandwich or have a bowl of Soup. You're always telling me, not to go for a few hours on an empty stomach. You're not disappointed with me, are you love?"

"No...no, of course not. Besides you can make up for it now, by helping yourself to one of these delicious meals." She gave a few hints to what meals she believed he should pick from the pub's menu.

"Oh I don't know...the only meal on here that looks appealing, is this Wild Salmon Salad." As a matter of fact didn't take a liking to many of the listed pub meals, they just looked too decorative and lavish. He wondered why they couldn't just serve classic meals instead. Poor Scampi he seemed quieter than usual, he wasn't behaving like his normal, predictable self.

"I was thinking of ordering that myself." Gerry said, before putting his hand up in the air, to try and grab the waiter's attention, so he can order his chosen meal straight away.

**xxxxx**

After everyone finished consuming their main course meals, Brian and Sandra were both busy exchanging knowing smiles between each other, after the two of them acknowledged their friend's relief after he had finally eaten the Wild Salmon Salad off the plate. Naturally they weren't surprised to see and hear him, claiming he couldn't

"Blimey I'm stuffed and I haven't even chosen what I fancy for dessert yet. Looks like that Strawberry Sundae will have to wait until the next time I come here again." Gerry voiced some regret, he regretted the fact of helping himself to last pizza slice, which he had came across in the fridge and then placed into the microwave to be heated up.

"Well that's a pity, as I've taken quite a liking to the Strawberry Sundae myself." Sandra commented, knowing he would no doubt suddenly regret giving this certain dessert a miss. She then ordered this, while Brian was tempted to try the Banoffee Pie. He considered feeding Scampi some of the pie, hopefully when Esther might have her back turned.

Half an hour went by and Gerry was wishing he hadn't declared how he wasn't feeling hungry. Honestly the man didn't know when to stop behaving like a fusspot, still he perhaps could win a few gold medals for it - at least Sandra thought.

"Alright, tell me. I can take the _Let's Wind Up Gerry _jokes. Give me your Mary Berry inspired verdict of the Strawberry Sundae." Gerry eventually stopped going on and on about this and then asked her, whether she liked this dessert or not.

"It was very nice, shame you missed out a heavenly treat by declining the dessert, Gerry." She giggled, this time she was careful not to mess around with him to a greater extent.

"Brian?, why does Scampi have crumbs around his mouth?" Out of the blue, Esther asked her husband why their dog had managed to obviously get a mouthful of his Banoffee Pie.

"Looks like you've been well and truly busted mate." Gerry mouthed to him, he wasn't helping matters at that moment.

Brian started to explain why he gave "He just looks so down...Scampi...I thought if he might need a bit of a Food Energy Boost in him. Well he does like mini sausage rolls you buy from the local mini market, I only give him two, now and again." He felt it best, if he owned up truthfully to her.

"No wonder one or two of them keep disappearing from the packaging, after I've bought a packet of them, home with me from Asda." Esther didn't seem too disappointed upon discovering this. She just wished he wouldn't feed Scampi too many, as she knew matters would definitely get chaotic, depending on whether the dog left such a mess in the back garden.

"So you're mad with me love?" He was curious to know whether she were.

"Of course I'm not" She reassured her husband.

**xxxxx**

They left The Trafford Arms around 9:15pm together and were now saying their goodbyes to each other.

"I've really enjoyed catching up with the both of you this evening, perhaps we can all catch up again around Christmas or New Year, if it's not a problem." In all honesty, Sandra never liked to lose touch with people she'd known for such a long time and so she suggested whether she can come and visit the Lanes next month -perhaps join them in time for the New Year's Eve Celebrations. Sure enough she had planned on spending Christmas Day and Boxing Day with her mum, Grace. They hadn't spoken to each other in weeks and were now both hoping to make amends with one another.

"I think she's had a glass two many." Gerry whispered to Brian.

"I heard her that Gerry...You know after-all these years, I hate to say this, but you still have a certain habit of behaving like a right moron, in and out of work." She got straight to the point, by telling him what she was thinking. She didn't want to upset him with these comments. However he wasn't complaining, which was a relief to say the least.

"Well, she's right there." Brian agreed.

"Oh Charming, I was only having a laugh and meant no offence by what I said." Gerry maintained his innocence, in a calming manner.

"You know, you really don't need to apologize." She had pretty much accepted that he tended to let his mouth do all the talking instead of his brain.

After some considerate thought, Esther soon gave approval to Sandra's suggestion. "Yes me and Brian would very much like you to pop around and see us again next month."

Gerry then gave Brian, a very squeezable hug. "Come here mate" which lasted for more than at least a minute. Scampi glanced up at the two friends hugging.

"Blimey Gerry what's gotten into you now? You're acting like you've got a date with one of those female Hollywood stars." He had nearly knocked Brian's glasses off from his eyes and the tip of his nose.

"No mate. I guess, I'm just looking forward to what the future might bring for me." Gerry was literally looking on the bright side of our life.

"Well I wish you the best of luck and happiness, Gerry. Remember to keep in touch with me." Brian smiled.

"Oh I will...I definitely will." Gerry promised before finally letting go of him.

The good friends parted ways and waved goodbye to each other. They knew this wasn't end and this would almost certainly be the start of many catch-up meetings between them. They were already looking forward to these.

**End of Chapter**

**Any reviews are welcome**


End file.
